pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Return to 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb had return to the second dimension, but evil Alternate Doofenshmirtz has escaped to seek revenge on them and gather all other villains to take over Danville and the entire world. It's up to Phineas, Ferb and the whole gang can save the world. Reverse their Memories One morning at the Flynn-Fletcher House, Phineas and Ferb were sleeping while Perry was laying on Phineas' bed. Suddenly, Phineas is having his wierd dream about Isabella. Phineas Dream Isabella: Umm, Major Monogram. Major Monogram: Uh, yes. Isabella: So none of us don't remember anything? Major Monogram: That's right. Isabella: Good. (kiss on Phineas lips) Phineas: (gasp) Isabella! Isabella: Hit it Carl! Phineas: Wait, wait, wait... The flashes turns white. He started to wake up and yawn. He looked at Perry sleeping and he's petting him. Phineas: Good morning Perry. Perry chattered and woke up Ferb. Phineas: Morning Ferb. How're you feeling? Ferb give his thumbs up. Phineas: Hey Ferb, I had a wierd dream last night. It's when... Isabella just kissed me... and it all turned white. I can't even remember anything from what happened for six days ago. Can you? Ferb shook his head. Phineas: Ok then. We beter get dressed. It's been six days since they accidentally helped Dr. Doofenshmirtz fix the Other Dimension-Inator. They traveled through the dimension where Alternate Doofenshmirtz was ruling the Tri-State Area. Soon, they discovered that Perry was a secret agent, they met thier alternate selves, stopped Doofenshmirtz from taking over thier dimension and saved the day. He decided to tell Major Monogram to erase thier memories about everything and he agreed to keep Perry's identity secret. Before their memories were erased, Isabella had kissed Phineas, when he realized that she loves him. He was about to tell him, but it was too late. After they got dressed, they walked downstairs to the kitchen and ate thier breakfast. When they sat down, Linda was washing the dishes. Phineas: Morning mom. Linda: Morning boys. How's your sleep last night? Phineas: It was great, but the fact is that we don't even remember what happen since six days ago. Linda: Sorry to hear that. I hope you can remember what you did six days ago. I have to go to my cooking class. You kids be good. Phineas: Ok. Bye mom. Linda: Bye boys. Take care. She closed the door and went to her cooking class. Phineas got a brilliant idea. Phineas: Ferb, I know what were gonna do today. Meanwhile in Candace's Room, she was talking on her phone with Stacy. Candace: I don't know Stacy. I can't be an adult until I graduate and to go to college. I can't even remember about six days ago. Stacy: Me too. Why don't you go over to Jeremy's house so that you can tell him that he can't go to college without you. Candace: Good idea Stacy. I'll see you later afterwards. She hung up her phone. Candace: Alright Jeremy. No more going to college without me. I'm coming to save you. She ran off to Jeremy's house so she could tell him not go without her. She didn't even notice what her brothers are up to. To be continued .... Category:Fanon Works Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Movie Category:Crossovers Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phinabella Story